Why is remembering so hard?
by Solnushka
Summary: Draco Malfoy's been having crazy thoughts, wierd dreams, and odd memorys. In a battle against his own heart and his curse which will win? bad summary good story. DMHG Teen for bad language later in the story.
1. Dreams, forests, and kisses

**A/N: Hello there readers! I have decided to COMPLETELY re-write dracos story, new title, EVERYTHING!..well..almost. but, if you do want me to continue dracos story as well, i will gladly put it back up and continue.(although i will need to tweak a couple of facts!) That is all, and welcome to my new story "Why is remembering so hard". **

**Summary: Draco Malfoys been having crazy thoughts, wierd dreams, and odd memorys. In a battle against his own heart and his curse which will win? bad summary good story. DM/HG**

**Disclaimer: i do not own draco malfoy or harry potter or any of JK rowlings characters or books. i am however, fully entitled to lock him up in a cage for my own amusemant! (it may take me a while to fix spelling and grammer considering i am using a program with no spell check, please bare with me and i will try to fix these problems as soon as i possibly can)**

The story begins in compartment 4B of the hogwarts express, Draco Malfoy had succsessfully escaped his goons and Pansy Parkinson, and was now sleeping lightly on the bench within the small room. His arm was stretched out slightly over the edge of the seating, while his leg dangled absentmindedly in the air. His hair was messy, and streaked across his face is soft wisps, whilst his light short breaths gave off a calm feeling. His dream had been quaint at first, but soon began entering intensity and violent fear. His breaths became quick and frantic, as he tossed his head vigorously.

_Within dreams..._

_The forest was calm, quiet, and peaceful, but as he walked further in, it had began turning grayer, darker, more misleading. One moment Draco had been on one path, the next he was heading a completely different direction. He began running, faster, faster, faster. Looking back, he didn't know what he was running from or to, but he knew he had to run. He stop dead in his tracks, there was no ground beneath him. In fact, he was in bed, asleep, yet he heard all that went on around him. He saw himself through his closed eyelids, it was all black and white, but he could see he was at a young age in this dream., possibly 5 or 6 years old. Then it was all black. But he could still hear faint voices around him. Wispers even._

_Thevoices were deep, one powerful, evil, a voice that could turn ones heart cold for eternity. Another, throaty, afraid, slightly stammeirng, but admirable in its own ways._

_"He can not remember his past, you have given him too much good to live for."_

_"But the boy will have no hope!"_

_"DO YOU DARE QUESTION THE DARK LORD!"_

_"But this is in-human!"_

_"I will alow you a warning, but if you interfere again! You will not remember this conversation was ever had!"_

_"YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME,** ME OF ALL PEOPLE!" **The quiet voice spoke up, bearing confidence and rebellion._

(i forgot the spell for forgetting, so i'll make it up)

_"**ALIENO!**"_

_The boy sleeping heard a thud, and could sense a body being thrown to the ground, the forbidden voice began to address him, yet he could not control the childs eyes, he could not open them to look back at the creature in front of him.He heard a door open and heard feet shuffle inside. More voices he soon heard. Discussing a potion of some sort, of a man getting in the way of whats to be done. Of..a curse._

_"The child shall not remember, shall not awake from the crueltys surrounding his heart, shall not be pure, until he is in love, and until one loves him back. Then he shall fully return to who he is"_

_"But with such hate...who would love him?"_

_"Exactly."_

_He felt a glass vial being brought to his lips, and heard words being chanted, and then..He woke..._

_The dreams have gone..._

Draco Malfoy lay awake, in a sweat, tears pouring from his eyes...


	2. Old friends and busstops

**A/N: Hello there readers! I have decided to COMPLETELY re-write dracos story, new title, EVERYTHING!..well..almost. but, if you do want me to continue dracos story as well, i will gladly put it back up and continue.(although i will need to tweak a couple of facts!) That is all, and welcome to my new story "Why is remembering so hard". **

**Summary: Draco Malfoys been having crazy thoughts, wierd dreams, and odd memorys. In a battle against his own heart and his curse which will win? bad summary good story. DM/HG**

**Disclaimer: i do not own draco malfoy or harry potter or any of JK rowlings characters or books. i am however, fully entitled to lock him up in a cage for my own amusemant! (it may take me a while to fix spelling and grammer considering i am using a program with no spell check, please bare with me and i will try to fix these problems as soon as i possibly can)**

**Dracos POV**

_Why me? WHY FREAKIN ME! I've been having these wierd dreams and memorys and as soon as i try to remember more..they all dissapear! I HATE IT! What's happening to me, and why's it starting now? Sometimes I wish...you know..i don't know what i wish...I just wish...it wasn't so hard to remember..._

**No-ones POV**

Draco Malfoy was a rather handsome boy, smooth blonde hair, sparkling teeth, icy blue eyes. Yet, cold as winter in his heart. The boy was shallow, prone to snarl and smirk at passerby, and he had appeared to have particular hatred for a certain bushy haired muggle born witch known as Hermione Granger. He could not recall when his unkindness for muggle borns..or as he chose to call them, mudbloods, began, nor could he remember when any kind of hate or unkind gestures being exchanged by him had started, but he folowed his earned reputation as he'd learned to obey it anyways. As Draco had begun to get bored, he soon ventured out of the compartment and decided to walk around a bit.

Earlier in the summer he had recieved a letter informing him that he had been awarded position of head boy, and had decided to arrive to the heads compartment early. Waiting for the new prefects to arrive had been difficult, but he survived it. As he was giving out instructions a rather befuddled looking Hermione wandered into the room. Draco looked up at her, as he was about to shoot he a sneer, he stopped, he couldn't. All he could do was look into her deep hazel eyes...And watch as the small winds entering the train moved her hair beautifully. As he watched this rather confused 7th year, he did something he could never remember doing, he smiled. Yes, that's right, Draco Malfoy smiled, and it was sincerely, heck, the grin covering his face was the size of Texas. For some reason now, at this very moment he seemed to feel differently about her, he didn't know why, or what happened to cause this..but...the feeling wouldn't go away. Although, as quickly as it began, it ended, and Draco realized what he was doing, his grin disapeared, replaced by confusion and embaressmant. He quickly muttered something about mudblood and sorry, and ran off afriad of what she might say.

As soon as he reached 4B, he sat down, confused, and slightly frightened. The feeling he had when he was looking at Granger...wait, no, not Granger, at Hermione was overwhelming. It was so unfamiliar, yet comforting, like an forgotten childhood friend you meet at the bus-stop 10 years later. The truth was..he liked the sensation immensely..but that was what also caused him to fear it. Because he didn't want this. He didn't want to have new feelings toward the girl he had always hated. He didn't want to have those terrifying dreams and memories. He didn't want any of it. But...the truth was..the feelings toward Hermione..weren't completely new...But before Draco Malfoy could register this, the train came to a halt, and it was time to go to Hogwarts.

**Yes...It was rather short..but..you know..writers block and all...**

**Find out what happened to make him go soft! IN, the next chapter! ha ha ha!**


End file.
